El Odio de un Hermano
by DarkGhani
Summary: Cuando Atavus ciega se pierde queda en manos de Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli para encontrarla antes de que los demonios de su pasado la destruyan. La 4ª de las Bloody Series AngstTortura
1. Minas Tirith

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier personaje que no conozcan pertenece a Meluivan Indil –pueden buscarla en mis favoritos- y los que si pertenecen a Tolkien –y ese no necesita recomendación-.

**Minas Tirith**

El día de la coronación de Aragorn había llegado. Había sido coronado y estaba más que encantado de encontrar a Arwen ahí. Había visto a Lord Elrond asentir y decirle las palabras "Ve con él", había esperado largamente el oír esas palabras de la boca de su padre adoptivo, pero nunca había esperado realmente de que lo hiciera. Ahora estaba listo para gobernar a su reino con la mujer que amaba a su lado. La ceremonia y el festín que vino después habían estado perfectamente.

Pero faltaba algo, o una persona que él había esperado no estaba presente. Necesitaba encontrar a Elrond y preguntarle por Atavus. Empezaba a preguntarse si no se habrían cumplido sus temores de que ella no pudiese recuperar la vista. ¿Estaría ella tan disgustada como para mantener su promesa? ¿Se había desanimado otra vez? Cuando finalmente encontró a Lord Elrond notó que Legolas ya estaba hablando con él y la mirada de preocupación de este le dijo más de lo que Aragorn había temido.

"Ada, Legolas." Su saludo era todo menos formal.

Legolas se giró a su amigo con angustia en su mirada. "Aragorn, ella nunca llego a Rivendel."

La sangre se escapó del rostro de Aragorn. Nunca había imaginado esa posibilidad. Habían sido casi tres meses desde que partieron de Rohan. No había ninguna razón para que ella no hubiese llegado ahí. "¿Ada?"

"Yo no sabía que ella estaba regresando a casa. Legolas acaba de contarme lo que sucedió," explicó Elrond con una expresión oscura en su rostro. "Hablaré con Galadriel, tal vez su espejo sepa," dijo antes de irse.

Ellos sabían que Elrond tenía una forma de comunicarse con la Dama de Lórien, pero no estaban seguros de cómo lo hacían, pero notaron que él necesitaría estar solo para hacerlo.

Aragorn y Legolas se miraron con expresiones similares en sus ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amiga? ¿Y habrían podido prevenirlo de algún modo? "Nunca debimos haberla dejado irse de Rohan," admitió finalmente Legolas.

"¿Cómo habríamos podido detenerla?" pregunto Aragorn.

"Debimos encontrar una forma," le respondió su amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Bueno, he reaparecido con este capi porque me quede en casa enfermita hoy... y ayer también. Sé que está muy corto pero les voy a explicar como fue la cosa, Meluivan quería que este fuese el último capítulo de Sanadora de Rohan, pero por aquellos tiempos no dejó que subiese el capi, así que lo mando como primero de "El odio de un hermano", cortito y todo así. A ver que les parece, si quieren pueden tomarlo como ese y a ver que me comentan...

Me voy a buscar algo que hacer porque me aburro mucho aquí solita, mi mamá está fuera de casa –robaron el auto o.o y la pobre esta hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no puedo acompañarla porque si me empeoro se estresa más-.

Pero bueno, me voy, cuídense mucho mis niñas y nos vemos pronto!

Namarië

Ghani


	2. La Visión De Un Padre

**Disclaimer:** Prometo solemnemente no repetir ni una vez el disclaimer en este fic, ya lo deje en claro en el primer capitulo, así que... ¡fuera! ¡A leer!

**La visión de un padre**

Lord Elrond se detuvo en una habitación silenciosa en el nivel más alto de Minas Tirith, concentrándose en la conversación mental que mantenía con Galadriel. "¿Qué es lo que ves, mi Dama?" preguntó impaciente.

"No hay nada Lord Elrond. ¿Dijiste que perdió la vista?" preguntó ella.

"Si," respondió él.

"Mi espejo está funcionando, pero creo que está dejándome ver lo que ella ve, lo que seria nada. Hay sonidos y ruido a su alrededor, pero no tienen sentido para mi. Me temo que mi espejo no va a ayudarte. Se concentra en la vista y el sonido, no en las sensaciones o pensamientos. ¿Has tratado de usar tu visión?" le preguntó después de darle su opinión.

"No, honestamente tengo miedo de confiar en ella. Soy demasiado cercano y temo que mis emociones afecten lo que veo." Admitió Elrond.

"Yo creo que deberías intentar," dijo ella antes de que la conexión terminase.

Él suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué si su visión no les decía dónde encontrarla? Un sentimiento de pánico había estado consumiéndolo por varias semanas ya, pero el lo había achacado a su miedo por Arwen debido a la decisión de esta de tomar una vida mortal. Pero se había vuelto evidente que este sentimiento de temor se debía a la otra mujer a la que llamaba hija. ¿Qué si su visión le mostraba que le estaban pasando cosas horribles pero no le decía donde encontrarla? Así había sido con su esposa. Había tenido visiones de sus tormentos en su mente, pero si no hubiera sido por las habilidades de rastreo de sus hijos nunca la habrían encontrado a tiempo para salvarla. Esas visiones aún poblaban su mente, pero por Atavus debía arriesgarse.

Calmó su respiración, concentrándose en la imagen que tenía de Atavus en su mente. Podía sentir como esta buscaba alrededor de toda Tierra Media para encontrarla. La visión lo tomo de golpe y la vista casi provoca que la tenue conexión se rompiese. Podía verla en una habitación oscura sin ventanas, iluminada solo por antorchas. Sus ojos estaban en blanco pero su rostro expresaba el dolor que sentía. Al principio parecía como si simplemente estuviese recostada contra una pared, pero ahora podía ver sangre bajar por sus brazos y piernas, había espinas de metal clavadas en la piel de cada brazo y pierna. Básicamente estaba colgada de las espinas que perforaban su piel. La vista era la peor que pudiese haber imaginado.

Podía oír una voz desde la derecha de ella, pero no podía forzar a la visión para que girase en esa dirección. "Si me dices lo que quiero saber puedo detener esto. Nunca más tendrás que sentir este dolor."

Ella no dijo nada, pero giro su cabeza para oírle mejor.

"¿No has sufrido lo suficiente? Es muy malo que no puedas ver nada, hubiese querido ver la sorpresa en tu rostro cuando fuiste traída a mí. Ha sido mucho tiempo," se burló la voz.

"No necesite ver tu cara, reconocería tu voz cualquier día, hermano," siseó ella.

Elrond retrocedió al oír la última palabra. Todos habían creído que el orco estaba realmente muerto para este tiempo, pero entonces la visión tuvo sentido para él, solo ese monstruo la odiaba lo suficiente para torturarla así. "Sé que no puedes ver tu habitación, pero creo que te sentirías en casa aquí. Estas paredes fueron nuestro hogar por un buen tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó él con un tono casi nostálgico.

"Tal vez el tuyo, pero nunca el mío." Le respondió ella desafiante.

"Bien, pues mejor acostúmbrate a ellas. Serán tu hogar desde ahora." Dijo molesto el orco.

La visión de Elrond termino entonces, suspiró profundamente con la imagen de ella con todas esas espinas clavadas quemada en sus ojos. Pero al menos sabía en donde estaba.

Aragorn miro a su padre entrar en el salón del trono, vio la expresión angustiada que cubría su rostro. "¿Ada, que descubriste?

"No quisiera decirlo pero ella ha sido capturada, la retiene alguien que la odia sin condiciones." Dijo Elrond sin mencionar la tortura.

"¿Quién?" pregunto Aragorn.

Legolas había oído esas palabras y supo inmediatamente quien le tenía tanto odio a Atavus. "Pero pensábamos que había muerto."

"No es la primera vez que nos equivocamos."

El saber quien era golpeo con fuerza a Aragorn. "El orco. Ugluk. ¿Estas seguro Ada?"

"Seguro, en mi visión ella le llamaba hermano." Aseguro Elrond.

"¿Está herida?" pregunto Legolas sin estar realmente seguro de querer saber.

¿Cómo podía decirles lo que vio? Apenas podía él mismo con la imagen. Pero eso los pondría a buscarla de inmediato y podrían verlo por ellos mismos. "Si," respondió muy bajito.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó nuevamente Legolas.

"En la pared hay espinas de acero clavadas y las tiene clavadas en sus brazos y piernas." Le tomó muchísimo esfuerzo pronunciar esas palabras, pero podía ver el enojo que se encendió en los hombres presentes. "Deben permanecer calmados, aún hay esperanza. Sé dónde la tiene." Trato de asegurarles Elrond.

"¿Dónde?"

"Minas Morgul," dijo las palabras malditas. Aún recordaba los tiempos mejores cuando se había llamo Minas Ithil y era gobernada por los reyes de Gondor.

"Una última pregunta Ada, ¿y sus ojos?" preguntó Aragorn.

Elrond simplemente sacudió su cabeza recordando la mirada en blanco que ella tenía en su visión.

"Saldremos inmediatamente." Dijo insistente Aragorn.

"Pero Estel, tu reino..." Empezó Elrond.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin un rey y podrá soportar un poco más. En este momento Atavus es más importante. Dejare a Faramir a cargo." Dijo Aragorn dando ordenes a los que estaban a su alrededor. Planeaba estar preparado para todo.

Notó que Gimli estaba de pie a un lado, esperado pacientemente a que él terminase de dar ordenes. "Gimli, amigo mio, no puedo pedirte que nos acompañes. Ya has hecho bastante más de que le debías a la gente de Tierra Media."

"¿Sabes lo que mi primo Garin me haría si no tratase de ayudar a su amiga?" dijo Gimli en broma, pero hablaba muy en serio con respecto a unírseles. "Aún te seguire a donde me guies, amigo mío."

"Gracias amigo," dijo Aragorn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** Siguen siendo capítulos cortos, pero ya saben que hay poco que yo pueda hacer con respecto a esto, ni con esta historia ni con la siguiente... Pero bueno, les dejo con un capitulo corto y noticias horrorosas acerca de Ata, y todas las que supusieron solo por el titulo del fic que su odiado Ugluk esta de vuelta y más terrible que nunca... Pero por Dios! Cuanto viven los orcos! O.o Mejor corrijo la pregunta, cuanto vive este orco? Ya debe tener mucho más de 60 años (62 o 63 han pasado desde que Aragorn y Legolas conocieron a Ata y entonces ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha!) quizás tiene más de ochenta años... o.O que horror de orco!

Pero bueno, mejor las dejo con la intriga de que le sucedió a la querida Ata y con la eterna pregunta de si hay más como ella... si, me he encontrado con que es una pregunta recurrente en ustedes: ¿hay más como Ata?

Cuídense mucho, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

Namarië

Ghani


	3. Primeros Encuentros

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera el fic y lo hago solo por diversión, así háganse el favor ser amables si quieren leer algo.

**Nota:** Disculpen la inmensa demora, pero cuando intente subir el capi antes de exámenes no me lo permitia...

**Primeros Encuentros**

"Hermano dime otra vez que era lo que querías exactamente, es que lo olvide. ¿Era la locación de Rivendel? No, espera un minuto, eso fue la última la vez. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho lo que querías esta vez." Dijo ella con tono interrogante. Sabía que si no le mostraba su dolor él enfurecería, y en ese momento eso le parecía una buena idea. Bloqueaba el dolor de su mente usando el viejo truco de imaginarse matándolo una y otra vez. Y eso era muy satisfactorio, aunque no fuese real-

"Quiero saber cualquier cosa que hayas aprendido de porque eres como eres. ¿Qué te hace un retroceso?" repitió el orco otra vez.

Ella le respondió como antes. "¿Cómo demonios lo sabría?"

"Tu debes saber algo. Has estado viviendo con esos elfos, son listos y ellos querrían ponerte aparte como un experimento. Debes haber aprendido algo." Le gruño el orco acercándose hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de donde ella estaba clavada a la pared.

"Todo esta en la sangre, hermano." Siseó sabiendo que le enfurecía que le llamase así.

"Eso no es una respuesta fenómeno," dijo golpeándola con el dorso de la mano, ella pudo sentir la sangre corriendo por su barbilla desde su labio lastimado.

"Bueno, es lo único que obtendrás de mi." Susurró ella.

"Eventualmente cambiarás de parecer," susurró también él.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo ella riendo. "Mataste al elfo que me acompañaba, así que ahora no tienes nada con lo que influenciarme esta vez. Sabías que no caeré no importa cuanto daño me hagas."

"No necesito a tus amigos. Tengo incluso mejores carnadas esta vez, pero espera un poco." Dio unos pasos hacía tras, señalando a los dos orcos que la quitasen de las espinas que la mantenían pegada a la pared. Ella se desplomó en el piso cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla.

"Manveri, tu cuidarás de ella." Ordenó y abandono la habitación.

"Si amo," oyó que respondía una voz femenina. Sus brazos y piernas se negaban a moverse, los músculos necesitarían tiempo para sanar.

Oyó una puerta abrirse. "Van tráeme agua y vendas." Oyó que la voz le decía a alguien en el pasillo.

Podía sentir el agua fría en su piel maltratada y se sentía bien. "¿Por qué no le dices lo que quiere saber?"

"Si supiera le podría," respondió sarcástica. "Pero entonces, no se lo diría, pero ya que no lo sé... no importa ahora¿o si?" Atavus sonrió al oír a la otra mujer resoplar.

Reunió la fuerza suficiente para levantar la mano y tocar el rostro de la mujer. "Tú no eres un orco." Dijo sorprendida.

Manveri tuvo el deseo de alejarse, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? "No, no lo soy," respondió y continuo limpiando las heridas y vendándolas.

"Manveri¿va a estar bien?" pregunto una voz pequeñita a su derecha.

"Si Van, ella estará bien, tiene el don de la curación," explicó Manveri.

"Oh, entiendo." Dijo la voz del niño nuevamente, como si no le sorprendiese. "Así que ella es una de nosotros."

Esas palabras la impresionaron más de lo que cualquier cosa que hubiese oído. "¿A que se refiere?" pregunto.

"¿Realmente pensaste que eras la única?" le pregunto Manveri haciendo un sonido reprobatorio con la lengua."No hay muchos actualmente, creo que ninguno es tan viejo como tú, pero somos bastantes."

"¿Pero cómo? Me dijeron que mi raza se había desvanecido con los años." Dijo confundida.

"Bueno, hay algunos de nosotros que solo tenemos unos pocos cientos de años... pero hay muchos como Van aquí. Paso algo en los últimos siglos, nacieron muchos de nosotros y desde la caída del Gran Ojo no ha nacido ningún niño orco. Todos los nuevos son como nosotros." Explicó la mujer y eso era lo último que Atavus había esperado oír.

"Si y los orcos están furiosos," dijo el niño muy bajito.

"Y yo entiendo porque." No importaba en cuanto dolor estuviese ella, el pensamiento de Ugluk oyendo que todos los niños orcos eran como ella le lleno de calidez el corazón. Nada de lo que ella pudiese haberle dicho le habría molestado tanto como eso.

"¿Pero qué piensa hacer sacándome información?" No entendía para que él podría necesitarla.

"Él dijo que vio a uno de nosotros cambiar una vez, dijo que sus ojos se volvieron negros y que su piel cambió. Debió estar hablando de ti, cree que puede obtener de ti la forma de volvernos a todos nosotros orcos." Explicó Manveri.

Recordaba cuando eso paso. Cuando ella lo apuñalo en las cuevas de las montañas Nubladas, él debió ver a sus ojos cambiar incluso antes de que ella misma lo notara. "Ya veo," respondió sin intención alguna de discutirlo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contra la mejor opinión del Capitán de Gondor, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se adelantaron a caballo para inspeccionar el área alrededor de Minas Morgul. Un grupo de Guerreros Gondorianos y unos pocos Montaraces que pertenecían a la familia de Aragorn les seguían a paso normal.

Minas Morgul estaba rodeada por la floresta del Ithilien del Norte y del Sur por tres lados y por detrás estaba el paso de Cirith Ungol, que llevaba a la tierra de Mordor. Aún estaba bastante bien guardado si se observaba como los orcos que habían sobrevivido a la caída de Sauron se habían retirado ahí. Los tres amigos exploraron por los lados que estaban rodeados por el bosque, guardándose bien en las sombras.

"Tengo un plan," sugirió Aragorn cuando volvieron a encontrarse.

Legolas miró a Gimli levantando una cena. Los planes de Aragorn usualmente terminaban con alguien lastimándose, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a escucharle. "Si."

"En la parte sur de la fortaleza el Morgulduin corre desde Mordor, ahí hay un túnel de drenaje en la base de la pared. Si logramos entrar por aquel túnel podríamos tratar de liberarla," sugirió Aragorn.

"¿Y que pasará cuando tus hombres lleguen y nosotros no estemos por ningún lado?" preguntó Gimli notando el punto débil de su plan.

"Ahí es donde entras tú Gimli. Legolas y yo entramos a hurtadillas, y tú te quedaras aquí afuera para dar mis ordenes," dijo Aragorn sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Y qué ordenes serían esas?" preguntó Gimli no muy seguro de si le gustaba la idea o no.

"Quiero que les digas que sitien completamente Minas Morgul. La quiero completamente sitiada," dijo Aragorn en voz baja.

"Pero tú seguirás ahí dentro," continuo Gimli nervioso.

"Ah, pero el sitio nos dará lo que más necesitamos nosotros dos." Aragorn le hizo un guiño a Legolas.

"¿Y qué sería eso?" pregunto Gimli sabiendo que definitivamente no le gustaba este plan.

Legolas respondió en vez de su amigo. "Una distracción."

"Te gusta esa palabra¿no es así?" acusó Gimli. "Y si ustedes son capturados esta pequeña distracción los matará."

"Entonces tú tendrás que explicárselo a Gandalf," sugirió Legolas.

"Oh no, no yo."

"Si, tú." Insistió Aragorn. "Pero no te preocupes, funcionará, un sitio puede durar varios días. Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para salir."

"¿Cuándo planean entrar a hurtadillas a ese lugar?" preguntó Gimli.

"Al anochecer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la traductora: **

¿Que les han parecido los nuevos personajes? Creo que ellos solitos respondieron la pregunta más interesante del fic¿eh? No quería decirles para no arruinar el capítulo... ¡A mi me encanta! Con todo y Ugluk... Pero bueno, Meluivan tiene toda la razón de que se le extraña ese orco horroroso xD

Bueno, ahora si, les pido disculpa a mis amigas por la demora, sé que te dije que el fin de semana anterior anterior _Pau_, pero he estado algo ocupada... a _Hada,_ muchas gracias por las canciones , estoy traduciendo con ellas y a _galadrielcva_ por su review, me encanta tener nuevas lectoras y nuevas personas con las que hablar :D Ojala sigas leyendo.

Gracias a todas por leer y gracias a quien paso la historia a Nox TV, es increíble tener a tanta gente leyendo esto, aunque no sepa quienes son exactamente. Eso también le gusta mucho a Meluivan, esta encantada de las cifras que llegan de la administración de la página.

Hasta el próximo capitulo,

Namarië

Ghani

PS: No pongo esto como parte de la nota porque... si leen me han de entender¿verdad chicas?

Aparte digo y repito, yo no traduzco por dinero, yo no traduzco por trabajo, yo traduzco porque me gusta y me divierte, pero aparte de esto tengo una vida, familia y un novio encantador, así que si demoro es porque estoy ocupándome de ellos o de mi misma, que da la casualidad que estaba enferma y empiezo exámenes pronto.


	4. Entrando A Hurtadillas

Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, es una sencilla traducción de un maravilloso fic del Señor de los Anillos, que de paso le pertenece a Christopher Tolkien, no a Meluivan, ni a mi, aunque nos muramos de ganas jaja

**Entrando a Hurtadillas**

Cuando Aragorn y Legolas entraron al túnel del drenaje que corría por debajo de Minas Morgul el elfo no pudo evitar toser por el olor causado. "Aragorn, tú siempre me llevas a los mejores lugares mellon."

"Es solo el olor, eventualmente se irá," se defendió Aragorn.

Legolas miro a las aguas negruzcas por las que estaban caminando. "Eventualmente."

"¿Quisieras que le diga a Atavus que cambiaste de parecer acerca de salvarla porque el olor te ofendía?" sugirió Aragorn.

"Si los olores ofensivos determinasen con quien yo pasase el tiempo nosotros nunca hubiésemos sido amigos. ¿Continuamos?" sugirió Legolas después del insulto velado.

Aragorn reconocía la preocupación de su amigo que estaba detrás de las bromas amistosas. Entendía eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría sacarse de todas las conversaciones del elfo y del enano que había oído durante los tiempos de mayor peligro. Y desde que el enano había sido dejado atrás le tocaba a él continuar las bromas, obligación que él agradecía. "Elfo remilgado," susurró los suficientemente alto.

"Humano apestoso," oyó desde atrás, simplemente se rio. Entonces levanto la mano para pedirle silencio. Habían encontrado una reja en el techo que tenía luz iluminando hacía abajo. Pequeñas cantidades de agua y lo que parecía sangre goteaban de la reja y se podían oír voces.

"¿Ya está esa carne terminada? Están poniéndose muy ruidosos allá afuera," se oyó la voz de una mujer.

"Si lo puedes llamar carne, si." Le respondió una voz.

"Ei, que si a ellos les gusta y yo no tengo que comerlo¿por que debería importarme?" continuo la primera voz.

"Cierto," respondió con una risa suave la segunda mujer.

En ese punto las dos se habían marchado y Aragorn empujo la reja hacía arriba. Después de subir y volver a colocarla miraron a la habitación en la que se encontraban. Era una cocina. Húmeda, oscura y sucia, pero una cocina de todos modos. Habían dos puertas para salir de la habitación. Una estaba del lado por el que habían salido las dos mujeres, pero Aragorn se detuvo un momento al notar algo familiar en un cuenco sobre uno de los mesones.

"Ay, ni siquiera los orcos pueden ser tan desagradables," juró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Legolas notando la expresión verde en el rostro de su amigo.

Aragorn trago saliva sosteniendo el cuenco para que Legolas pudiese ver. El color desapareció de la cara del elfo. "Debe haber poco abastecimiento de comida." Sugirió Legolas dándole la espalda al cuenco de sanguijuelas.

Legolas reviso la otra salida cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier signo de movimiento en el pasillo. Estaba desierto.

"¿Por qué parece estar tan silencioso?" pregunto Aragorn. Recordaba el tiempo que habían pasado en Dol Guldur. Esa fortaleza había bullía de esclavos y orcos, pero Minas Morgul parecía estar casi desierta. "Habían muchos orcos patrullando afuera."

"Parece que intentan estar afuera por el mayor tiempo posible," sugirió Legolas

"Tal vez, pero ¿por qué?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atavus se sentó junto a la pared esperando recuperar sus fuerzas. Manveri y Van se habían ido hacía lo que parecía ser horas. Estaba completamente sola. Mientras su fuerza regresaba intento pararse y caminar por la habitación en la que había sido dejada. Camino a lo largo de la pared, habían cadenas y esposas cada pocos metros en la pared, la siguiente sostenía a las espinas de metal de las que había estado colgada antes. Las otras dos paredes estaban completamente desnudas. Se movió al centro de la habitación y encontró dos mesas, eran del mismo tamaño y hechura. Estaban hechas de piedra y podía sentir las cintas de cuero pegadas a las mesas. Estaba en las cámaras de tortura bajo Minas Morgul, su primer pensamiento fue que ella estaba en una celda de algún nivel superior, pero no, esta era una de las cuevas. ¿Pero donde estaban los gritos¿Y el sonido del látigo sobre piel¿Donde estaban esos sonidos que ella había aprendido a apagar en su cabeza cuando era su turno de bajar a las cuevas? No había ningún sonido.

Excepto uno, pensó dándose la vuelta hacía la puerta que se abría. "Ah, ya veo que estás de pie y moviéndote." La voz del orco resonó por la habitación. Él vio que su mano aún reposaba sobre la cinta de cuero. "Y has encontrado a una vieja amiga. ¿Recuerdas como era estar sobre esa mesa? Has estado mucho aquí antes."

"Aún recuerdo, pero hay algo diferente ahora." Dijo moviendo la cabeza, aún preguntándose por la falta de sonido.

"No puedo imaginar qué," dijo el orco cerrando de golpe la puerta tras él.

"¿Dónde están los demás prisioneros?" preguntó, con la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella.

"Tú eres la única," respondió él.

Nunca habría podido imaginar a Minas Morgul sin prisioneros. Se acerco la mano a la nariz al notar un olorcillo o algo, era polvo. Las tablas estaban cubiertas de polvo. No dijo nada para poder pensar bien lo que pasaba por su mente, debía hablar con Manveri antes de que empezase a exteriorizar las diferencias de este lugar.

"¿Ahora estás lista para decirme lo que quiero saber?" Preguntó él con una voz casi agradable,

"¿Por qué quieres saber de mi? Creía que tú me querías muerta. Me has traído aquí y estoy en clara desventada por mis ojos, tú podrías matarme y ni siquiera lo vería venir." Lo estaba tentando otra vez, no podía dejar que supiese que ella sabía lo que él deseaba saber.

"Sigues arreglándotelas para evadir mi pregunta, fenómeno. Das vueltas alrededor de lo que quiero saber pero nunca te acercas mucho al tema. Podré ser un orco, pero no soy un imbécil." respondió él a su distracción.

"Así que crees que los orcos son imbéciles. ¿Qué piensan tus seguidores de eso?" Dijo ella tratando de desviar la conversación.

"Ellos saben lo que pienso y siguen obedeciendo. Las cosas han cambiado sin un amo todopoderoso para mandar ellos siguen a cualquiera que sea más fuerte y más inteligente, y ese sería yo." De hecho ella creía su fanfarronada, la cual estaba bien y le había dado una idea para cambiar su tono jactancioso.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque eres tan inteligente comparado con los otros querido hermanito¿Por qué no te contentas con seguir¿Por qué quieres ser el jefe? Tú no eres como ellos. Demonios, si no lucieras como uno de ellos serías igual a mi, un retroceso." Podía oír un gruñido bajo salir de él, pero continuó. "Solo piénsalo, tus padres tuvieron dos de nosotros. Tu eres el raro si lo ponemos así¿entonces quién es realmente el fenómeno?" lo provocó.

Ella sabía a que le llevarían sus provocaciones, pero eran el único camino que podía tomar para distraer su atención de la verdadera razón de su interrogatorio.

Sintió cómo él agarraba su muñeca y la giraba. Él había sido más rápido de lo que ella hubiese creído posible de un orco. Trató de liberarse pateándole para defenderse, pero el bloqueo la patada con una fuerte pierna. Sintió como con la otra mano sujetaba su cuello y la golpeaba contra la mesa de piedra. Cuando su estomago impacto contra la mesa empezó a ver estrellas en su mente. Tal vez no estaba tan curada para enfrentarlo como pensaba. Pero su rabia aún estaba presente y él aún no había terminado con ella. Con su mano aún sosteniendo su nuca golpeo su rostro contra la piedra y entonces dejo caer su cuerpo desplomarse junto a la mesa.

Él noto que sus ojos se habían cerrado. No había querido dejarla inconciente, no hablaría de esa forma. Tocó su pecho, seguía respirando. Al menos no la había matado. Entonces maldijo su propio temperamento y la maldijo por haber hecho exactamente lo que ella quería. Mientras dejaba la habitación bramó un nombre. "Manveri." Sabía que no tendría que decir nada más. La mujer retroceso a veces sabía lo qué el quería antes de que se lo dijese.

Ella se apresuró por los pasillos hacía el lugar de donde venía él, pasando junto a él con los ojos pegados al piso. Cuando entró al foso vió el cuerpo de la mujer inconciente en el piso. "¿Por qué tientas tanto a su temperamento?" Le preguntó a la mujer inconciente mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hacía la pared donde una antorcha estaba ardiendo.

"Porque puedo," respondió la no tan inconciente mujer.

Manveri dejó caer su cabeza sobresaltada y oyó el golpe que esta se dio contra el suelo.

"¡Ay! Pensé que querías ayudarme, no lastimarme. Dijo frotándose la cabeza.

"Pensé que estabas inconciente. Me asustaste." Dijo Manveri ayudándola a sentarse.

"Lo estaba, pero por alguna razón siempre sé cuando alguien está hablando de mi. Mis amigos lo encuentran muy perturbador." Explicó.

"Los entiendo, pero asumo que no quieres que él sepa eso," le preguntó.

"No, creo que eso es algo que deberíamos guardar para nosotras. Creo que estoy a salvo cuando él piensa que estoy fuera de combate." Aceptó Atavus.

"Okay, quédate aquí. Necesito algo de agua, tienes la cara cubierta de sangre," dijo Manveri levantándose y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. La puerta no estaba cerrada y creyó que debía darle una advertencia: "Las puertas de este nivel nunca están cerradas, pero la puerta que lleva a los niveles superiores si lo está, así que no salgas a deambular por los pasillos¿si? No hay mucho que ver aquí abajo."

"Manveri, no sirve de nada que me digas eso a mi. Crecí aquí, sé como funciona todo. ¿Y que podría ver de todos modos?" dijo sonriendo un poco por la broma que había hecho a su propia costa.

"Supongo que nada," respondió Manveri dejando la habitación.

Atavus se tocó la cara. Su frente tenía un corte donde su cabeza había chocado contra la mesa. Sabía que las heridas de la cabeza siempre sangraban profusamente. Podía sentir la sangre rodando por su frente y por sus inútiles ojos. Trató de restregarse la sangre fuera de los ojos, pero lo dejó porque lo hizo aún peor. Sus ojos empezaron a picarle por lo que cerró los parpados hasta que Manveri regresase con agua. Oyó a la puerta abrirse otra vez. "Veri, esta vez luce muy mal," oyó decir al niño.

"No es tan malo, Van, cuando limpie la sangre y le de unas puntadas ella estará como nueva."

Manveri notó que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó arrodillándose frente a Atavus.

"Tengo sangre en mis ojos y pica, eso es todo," respondió ella. "Primero cose la herida o de otro modo la sangre seguirá saliendo," le sugirió.

"Esta bien," respondió Manveri limpiando tanta sangre y polvo como pudo de la herida. "No tengo nada para el dolor," le dijo sabiendo que dolería.

"Solo hazlo, ya me preocupare yo por ello." Dijo Atavus respirando profundamente para limpiar su mente.

"Okay," respondió sacando una aguja e hijo de una bolsita que llevaba. Lo hizo rápidamente porque sabía que Atavus quería terminar con eso pronto. Diez puntadas fueron necesarias y ella estaba segura que la herida sanaría sin ninguna cicatriz. "Ahora vamos a limpiar toda esta sangre," dijo sacando un paño y mojándolo en el agua fría. Notó que los ojos de Atavus lagrimeaban.

"Déjame hacer esto a mi," sugirió ella, sabía que el paño podía hacer para remover la sangre. Se arrodilló y sostuvo su cabello hacía atrás mientras hundía su cara en la enorme palangana de agua.

"Bueno, esa es una forma de hacerlo," oyó que Van reírse tontamente.

Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y uso una mano para frotarlos para asegurarse de limpiar la sangre. La picazón no se había ido completamente pero había desaparecido casi completamente. Sacó la cabeza del agua y se sentó contra la pared de nuevo. Manveri le dio el paño para que secase su rostro, al apartar el paño abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver luz sobre ella.

Manveri notó el movimiento de sus ojos hacía arriba y preguntó: "¿Ves algo?"

"Todo estaba oscuro pero ahora puedo ver la luz," respondió mirando a su alrededor para ver si lograba distinguir algo más. Su vista estaba borrosa pero si, podía ver la figura de dos personas con ellas y las de las mesas en medio de la habitación. "Por los Valar¿cómo pudo pasar esto?" susurró.

"Pero hay sangre alrededor de los ojos y en ellos¿por qué estos no sanarían desde adentro?" pregunto Atavus.

Van habló sencillamente, pero sus palabras tenían más sentido que cualquier cosa que ella pudiese imaginar. "Tal vez la parte que estaba dañada estaba afuera."

"Tal vez," susurró ella. Sabía que con cada segundo que pasaba su vista mejoraba. Le agradeció a Estë en silencio por el regalo, pero entonces pensó en algo. "Por favor, no le digan a Ugluk, tal vez si él cree que aún estoy ciega eso me ayude," les rogó silenciosamente que aceptasen.

"No te preocupes por nosotros, no tenemos ninguna razón para contarle nada a él." Respondió Manveri.

"Gracias."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

He regresado!!! Wiiii!!!! Me he quedado en casa hoy por que los profesores están en juntas y aprovecho para traducir, además he encontrado un diccionario súper bueno en Internet, estoy con la prueba de siete días (contando desde el 24) pero está genial, hay de todo y es mucho más fácil que buscar las traducciones en Internet de una en una... incluso de la jerga gringa! Esta todo todo todo todito todo jajajaja estoy entusiasmada con este bicho, lástima que no tenga la plata para comprármelo porque lo haría con gusto para seguir traduciendo y trabajando y haciendo cosas lindas -

Pero hablando del capi, el "pero ahora puedo ver la luz" sonó tan... tanto a misticismo o alguna cosa religiosa que cuando lo traduje me puse a reír jejeje Pero supongo que no es eso lo que les importa a ustedes, incluso a mi me resbala un poquito por lo que ya me conozco la historia (pero no crean que no me da gusto que Ata pueda ver, sino que me complace más la sorpresa que es para ustedes y todas las cosas que se vienen risa malvada)

Bueno aunque suene vil tratare de no actualizar muy seguido porque hay un pequeño problema con las historias... Meluivan tiene solo hasta la quinta, o sea, la siguiente y como está solo cuenta con 7 capítulos, al menos la espera de los siguientes le da tiempo a ella a seguir escribiendo (no tiene más que una cosa de Estel jovencitos y Legolas empezada, porque algunas cosas por su casa no le permiten escribir mucho)

Mejor me voy a seguir tonteando con mi nuevo Babylon de prueba se abraza a un peluche es tan bonito! Si fuese un libro me abrazaría a él, pero nopes... es mejor! Está a solo un clic! Jajajaja

Namarië

Ghani


	5. Secretos Familiares

**Disclaimer**: Regresad a los capítulos anteriores, vale?

**Secretos Familiares**

"Dijiste que sería fácil encontrarla," dijo Legolas cuando al dar la vuelta por una esquina se encontraron con más escalones llevando hacía abajo.

"¿Cómo se suponía que yo supiese que este lugar fuese tanto hacía abajo? Luce pequeño desde afuera," respondió Aragorn escuchando atentamente a los gritos que venían de arriba. Gimli les había dado sus órdenes a sus hombres y estos habían comenzado el ataque hacía horas atrás.

"Solo espero que este lugar no colapse antes de que la encontremos." dijo Legolas suspirando pesadamente. Habían estado caminando nivel por nivel hacía abajo por horas, para su sorpresa no se habían encontrado ni siquiera con un orco, mientras buscaban en las celdas y en las fosas de tortura.

"Sólo estas disgustado porque estamos bajo tierra," sugirió Aragorn. Sabía que Legolas le tenía un miedo horrible a las cuevas y a cualquier lugar que estuviese lejos de la naturaleza y de la luz del sol. Y aunque Sauron había desaparecido la maldad que penetrado a Minas Morgul seguía presente en esas paredes.

"Aragorn, si pude viajar a través de Moria se supone que esto sería fácil," señalo Legolas.

"Moria no era lo mismo. El Balrog era su fuente de maldad, pero este lugar es malvado," observo él.

"Si lo sé. No entiendo como Atavus pudo vivir aquí por tanto tiempo. Ningún alma pura debería soportar esto por mucho tiempo." Dijo Legolas asegurándose de no tocar las paredes, cuando lo hacía podía oír los gritos del pasado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manveri se despertó de ese sueño sudando a mares. No había tenido uno de esos sueños hacía mucho. Se preguntaba si se habían detenido todos al mismo tiempo. Sabía que no podía bajar a las fosas de tortura a menos de que el orco la llamase, pero tenía que decirle a Atavus lo que había visto.

Así que camino hacía las fosas, escondiéndose en una de las habitaciones vacías que estaban cerca de la de Atavus mientras esperaba a que el orco terminase su visita. Podía oír su voz furiosa por los corredores. Esta había sido una mala sesión.

"¿Por qué haces eso? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme lo que quiero saber y nunca volverás a sentir dolor." Dijo el orco molesto, mirando a sus ojos en blanco. Necesitaba la información pronto. Los humanos romperían sus defensas en pocos días y él planeaba marcharse mucho antes que eso pasase. Podían quedarse con los asquerosos orcos, lo único que le importaban mientras que pudiese conseguir lo que quería.

"No quiero hablar de esto nunca más," dijo ella con voz dura. Había traído orcos con él esta vez y ellos le habían esposado contra la pared, dejando después a su capitán con su diversión. Sus costillas le quemaban donde él le había golpeado con un garrote en llamas. Su túnica estaba chamuscada donde las brasas habían derretido la tela sobre su piel, y podía ver las chispas volando mientras el garrote golpeaba su estomago. No siguió las chispas con los ojos porque quería que el siguiese pensando que aún no podía ver nada. Pero ahora veía aún más claramente que antes.

El dolor era increíble. Peor de lo que pudiese recordar de antes. Pero se lo imagino muerto a sus pies y la visión fue como un bálsamo en su piel ardiendo. "¿Por qué no me hablas de nuestro hermano, Ugluk? Me has dicho muy poco de él," dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que esas palabras lo distraerían de sus verdaderas intenciones.

"No valía nada y ahora esta muerto. ¿Qué mas quieres saber?" grito volteándose para tirar el ardiente garrote al piso. Podía ver la expresión frustrada de su rostro y sonrió disfrutando malignamente como podía jugar con sus emociones.

El se volteo hacia ella sin creer que ella pudiese sentarse ahí y tener una conversación normal después de que el la hubiese quemado tan horriblemente. Atavus había disfrazado su expresión de placer maligno por una mirada en blanco. "Él era como tú," fue su respuesta antes de que se voltease y dejase la habitación. Por un momento vio una expresión adolorida en su rostro que no tuvo ningún sentido para ella.

"Manveri," le oyó gritar mientras andaba a zancadas por el pasillo.

"Ahora eso es un orco con serios problemas familiares," se rió para si misma.

"Atavus," Manveri se apresuro a entrar a la habitación con expresión angustiada. El orco le había lanzado las llaves de las esposas mientras pasaba junto a ella por el pasillo. Rápidamente le quito las cadenas y le ayudo a sentarse.

"Ayúdame con esto," dijo Atavus sacando pedazos de su túnica de la piel quemada en sus costillas y su estómago. Siseó por el dolor cuando pedazos de piel también se liberaron.

"Tenemos pomada para las quemadas, haré que Van me traiga un poco aquí abajo." Dijo Manveri poniéndose de pie.

"No sé si él deba ver esto Veri," le dijo usando el apodo que le había oído a Van usar la noche anterior.

"Ha visto peores, aparte, le agradas. Tiene la habilidad de sanar, será un buen sanador algún día." Insistió Manveri.

La noche anterior no veía claramente, pero ahora podía ver a aquellos que la estaba ayudando. Manveri era pequeña de estatura y de cuerpo también, pero tenía la piel y el cabello claros de los elfos silvanos. Le recordaba a Legolas mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos azul brillante. Ahí estaba Van, él era un misterio para ella. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo rizado como el de ella. Se preguntaba cuantos nuevos retrocesos habían desarrollado esa característica. Esa definitivamente no era una característica élfica.

"¿Dónde están los otros de nuestra raza de los que me hablaron?" preguntó Atavus después de que las quemadas fuesen tratadas.

"Ellos viven en el nivel más bajo de este lugar, solo unos pocos de nosotros permanecemos en los niveles superiores." Dijo Manveri desviando la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Atavus notando el dolor de la mujer.

"Ugluk no soporta verlos. Me permite quedarme aquí arriba para cuidar de Van," respondió evitando su mirada.

"Estoy confundida," dijo ella mirando al pequeño.

"No permitiría que su propio hijo viviese en el nivel inferior," dijo Manveri mirando al pequeño con una porción de dolor en los ojos. Atavus pudo ver como el niño bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Atavus no podía pensar en nada que responder a la confesión. "Él es la razón de que Ugluk intente tan desesperadamente conseguir esa información de ti. Dice que quiere que su hijo sea normal."

"Él nunca me ha preguntado lo que yo quiero," dijo el niño molesto.

"Van es el apodo para Atavan, versión masculino de tu nombre. Una vez me contó que él era justo como tú y eso lo enfurece." Explicó Manveri.

Entonces lo comprendió todo. El orco estaba obsesionado con cambiar a su hijo. No solo porque el pequeño se parecía a ella, sino porque le recordaba al hermano que él había matado. Entendió el dolor que vio en su rostro antes.

"¿Se preocupa él por su hijo o simplemente esta obsesionado con el hijo orco que no tuvo?" Sabía que la pregunta podría molestar al chico pero tenía que saber.

Se sorprendió cuando fue el mismo niño quien le respondió. "No soy nada para él si no puedo ser lo que él quiere." El niño había aprendido eso muy temprano en su vida. "¿Es verdad que tu tienes la llave de lo que el quiere para mi?" preguntó el niño aterrorizado.

"Posiblemente, si." Respondió así porque no quería mentirle al niño. Puso sus manos en los hombros de él mirando en sus ojos color esmeralda. "Van, te prometo que nunca le daré esa información. Tú te mereces más que eso."

"Gracias," dijo el niño sobriamente.

"Me temo que puede que haya un problema con eso," sugirió Manveri recordando su sueño de hace rato.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Atavus.

"Tenemos compañía inesperada viniendo," respondió la mujer.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo veo cosas Atavus, cada uno de nosotros tiene un don diferente. Algunos son sanadores, otros tienen sentidos súper sensitivos y hay otros como yo. Yo veo cosas, tengo visiones. Algunas veces vienen a mí en sueños. Vi dos hombres buscando en Minas Morgul. Uno era un elfo rubio y el otro un hombre de cabello oscuro. Creo que están buscándote," le explicó.

"Legolas y Estel," dijo Atavus mordisqueando su labio. "¿Cómo fue que supieron donde encontrarme?" Entonces pensó en Manveri teniendo visiones, lo que le recordaba a Elrond. "Ada," susurró.

"¿Son amigos tuyos?" preguntó Manveri.

"Los mejores," respondió con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. "La esperanza ha sido restituida."

Vio a Manveri sacudir su cabeza. "En mi visión ellos eran capturados. Su situación no tenía buena pinta."

La sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Eso no puede pasar Manveri, ellos son nuestra única esperanza."

"No deberías contar con otros por ayuda. Es algo que he aprendido a las malas y es que solo puedo confiar en mi misma," dijo Manveri escéptica.

"Allá afuera hay un mundo distinto que tú nunca has visto Veri, yo si lo he visto y hay personas en las que puedes confiar con tu vida. Legolas y Estel son así." Atavus trató de convencerla de algo que ella había aprendido al dejar Minas Morgul. "Yo pensaba como tú cuando deje por primera vez este infierno. No sabía de las grandes maravillas de Tierra Media, o de las otras razas de esta gran tierra que tienen a seres como mis amigos."

"No entiendo tus sentimientos por esos extraños. Ellos no son de nuestra raza y he aprendido a solo confiar en los nuestros." Insistió Manveri.

"Ellos son de los míos. Me han aceptado como familia, son como hermanos para mí. Manveri, yo moriría por ellos y ellos por mi," ya no sabía que más decirle para más convencerla.

"Veri, créele. Yo lo hago," dijo Van poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de cada mujer para calmar la tensión que crecía por momentos.

Manveri se volvió hacía Van sonriendo. "Tú eres un buen juez de carácter pequeño," Atavus pudo ver la expresión de amor abierto que la mujer tenía por ese niño.

"¿Cómo fue que terminaste cuidándole?" preguntó Atavus.

Manveri sonrió enviando a Van a la cocina para que buscase algo de comida para Atavus y entonces se volvió para responder su pregunta.

"¿Cuál era el castigo por dar a luz a un retroceso cuando tú naciste?" le preguntó.

"La madre del niño," dijo Atavus dándose cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban. "¿Pero que hay de Ugluk? A él también debieron matarlo."

"Él mismo mató a la mujer para complacer al amo, entonces él empezó a coleccionarnos trayéndonos aquí." Dijo Manveri con voz helada. "Me dio el niño para que lo cuidase, después de que Sauron fuese vencido Ugluk volvió a gobernar aquí, envió cientos de orcos para encontrarte."

"Eso debió suceder después de que yo dejase Minas Morgul, yo era la única aquí por aquella época." Atavus se dio cuenta de que tan cerca había estado de encontrar a los otros, pero si nunca se hubiese ido nunca hubiese sido aceptada en la familia de Lord Elrond y nunca habría descubierto su talento como sanadora. Encontraría una manera de sacarlos de ese vil lugar aún si tenía que morir para hacerlo, se lo prometió a si misma.

* * *

**N/T:**

Sé que soy una rata horrible y horrorosa por no actualizar pronto, sé que soy malísima y de verdad lamento haber demorado tanto... u ¿Me creen? Pero he estado un tanto volada estos días, les comento que me faltan cuatro días de clase para terminar el colegio para siempre y por siempre (quitando exámenes finales y de grado, pero no importan) Y bueno... Eso... Deseadme suerte!

Cuídense mucho y disfruten mucho el capítulo, tratare de poner otro cuando este dando exámenes

Besos, Ghani


	6. Las Pesadillas Pueden Volverse Realidad

Disclaimer: Mmm…. Regresan a los otros capis?

**Las Pesadillas Pueden Volverse Realidad**

Aragorn y Legolas se toparon con otra puerta por la cual estaban seguros que podrían seguir al siguiente nivel de cámaras de tortura. "Hemos estado buscando por todo un día. ¿Qué tanto crees que haya avanzado el sitio?" Pregunto Legolas tratando de abrir la puerta para descubrir que tenía el seguro puesto .

"No estoy seguro, las tropas que nos siguieron no eran muy grandes. Así que no podrán superar completamente a los orcos," respondió el mirando a su alrededor en busca de un juego de llaves para la puerta. "No veo las llaves esta vez, tendremos que buscar otra forma de atravesar esta puerta."

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Normalmente, si tuviéramos tiempo, sugeriría que esperásemos a que viniese alguien a abrir esta puerta y atacarles, pero ya que no es posible…" Miro a su alrededor buscando algo para tumbar la puerta. Había una banca a unos pasos bajando por el pasillo, fue a cogerla y regresó.

"Si quieres que te encuentren seguro que eso es lo que quieres hacer." Se volvieron de inmediato al oír una voz de mujer del pasillo cercano.

El arco de Legolas y la espada de Aragorn estuvieron fuera en cuestión de segundos. "Muéstrate a menos que quieras tener una flecha en las tripas."

Observaron mientras una mujer pequeña salía de las sombras, llevaba una capa con capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza y rostro, ella mostró sus manos para mostrarles que no ningún arma. "Estoy desarmada."

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Aragorn bajando un poco su espada.

"Una amiga, de una amiga," respondió ella misteriosamente.

"¿Y donde podría estar esa amiga?" preguntó Legolas.

"Está detrás de esa puerta en una de las cámaras de tortura." Respondió la mujer.

"¿Tienes la llave de esa puerta?" siguió Legolas.

"No, regularmente él no me encierra fuera, pero esta de muy mal humor. Tengo que esperar a que él termine, cuando lo haga me llamará para que la cuide." Explicó.

"El orco. Uglúk." Espetó Legolas.

"Si."

"Entonces tú trabajas para él," Legolas sacando una de sus cuchillas con mangos de hueso y la puso contra su cuello empujándola contra la pared.

"No, soy una prisionera aquí," dijo ella alzando su capucha para mostrar sus rasgos élficos.

Legolas la miro a los ojos que combinaban con los suyos y se perdió por un momento. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Sólo una esclava de Mordor y amiga de Atavus. Eso es todo lo que importa," respondió. "Vine a prevenirles, están en peligro. Si continúan por este camino serán capturados."

Aragorn la miro pero no sabía si confiar en ella o no. "¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?"

"Atavus lo hace," dijo sonriendo a la mirada cuestionadota que ellos le daban. "Pero ella sabía que no lo harían y me dijo que les recordase algo. Me dijo que les contase que si querían ella recogería algunas mascotas mientras estuviese aquí, sea lo que sea."

Legolas estalló en risas histéricas. "Eso si los orcos no se las comen todas primero."

"Ella me recordaría eso," rió Aragorn.

La mirada en el rostro de la mujer les decía que no quería saber de lo que hablaban.

"Bueno, ¿qué nos sugieres entonces?" Le preguntó Aragorn después que cediera la risa.

"Exactamente el camino que rechazaron hace un momento. Esperaremos a que Uglúk se vaya mientras ustedes se esconden. Entrare a la celda y podrán seguirme cuando él se vaya," les sugirió ella.

"¿Podrá resistir su visita?" le interrogó Legolas.

"Él no quiere que ella muera, sólo la información que ella no le dará," les aseguró Manveri.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi paciencia se esta acabando hermana," dijo el orco frustrado.

"¿Porqué hermano, acaso estás suavizándote conmigo? Creo que es la primera vez que me llamas así," respondió ella dulcemente, muy dulcemente.

Observo el ceño aparecer en su rostro, el la tomo por el cabello para forzarle a acercar su rostro al suyo. "Suavizar no es la palabra que yo usaría cuando hablas de mi fenómeno," siseó él en su oreja antes de golpear su cabeza contra la pared de la que colgaba de las esposas. Por un momento vio estrellas por el impacto.

Entonces él retrocedió. "¿Entiendes a lo que me obligas a hacer si no hablas? Sé que para estas alturas Manveri ya debió hablarte de los otros en los niveles inferiores. ¿Quieres que traiga algunos aquí? No me molestaría torturarlos mientras tú oyes sus gritos. ¿Puedes oírme torturando a otros como tú? Mujeres, niños, piénsalo." Se volteó dejándola ahí, le sorprendió porque apenas la había torturado esta vez. Solo unos pocos golpes, pero él empezaba a entender que haría que se rindiese.

Sintió la tibia sangre gotear por su cuello y supo que la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba sangrando. Pero eso significaba poco para ella, porque no importaba cuanto le amenazase, su ánimo no fallaría sabiendo que sus amigos estaban cerca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sorprendidos de oír la llave girar en el cerrojo la puerta que vigilaban. Aragorn y Legolas retrocedieron a las sombras en las que Manveri se había escondido antes. Manveri miraba expectante a la puerta mientras esta se abría.

Uglúk casi tropieza con ella. "No está tan mal hoy, no te necesitará," gruñó.

"Tal vez debería chequearla por si acaso," sugirió ella, tenía que lograr que dejase la puerta abierta.

Él la miro un momento y entonces recordó haber golpeado la cabeza de Atavus contra la pared. Tal vez si la necesitaría, pero… ¿por qué estaba insistiendo tanto esa mujer? "Anda ya," le ordenó tirando las llaves de las esposas a la mujer.

Manveri asintió caminando tras él y siguiendo su ruta normal hasta donde Atavus estaba era mantenida. Cuando entró a la habitación vio que Atavus estaba parada junto a la pared, realmente no estaba tan herida. "Esa estuvo cerca. Él casi no me deja bajar hoy," dijo cruzando por encima y removiendo las esposas.

Entonces se oyeron ruidos bajando por el pasillo, sonaba como una pelea. Atavus se dirigió inmediatamente hacía allá, pero fue empujada de vuelta por las figuras peleando fuera de la puerta. Podía ver que Legolas y Aragorn estaban en desventaja de tres a uno y ella no tenía un arma.

Mientras el cuerpo de un orco era tirando hacía ella dio vueltas en el piso con la criatura encima. Sintió como alguien le quitaba al orco de encima y estaba por agradecer al amigo responsable cuando sintió el agarre de acero tomar su muñeca. "Tú no vas a ningún lado y tampoco tus amigos," resistió el deseo de mirar al rostro que la observaba malignamente. Tenía que mantener su coartada tanto tiempo como le fuese posible.

La arrastro para que se levantase y la colocó frente a él, con la daga en su garganta. "Elfo, humano. Quédense donde están o ella muere," les gritó a los combatientes.

Mantuvo los ojos en el suelo no queriendo que ellos se diesen cuenta que podía ver y la delatasen. Legolas y Aragorn se helaron y se giraron para verla sostenida por Uglúk.

"Entren y tiren sus armas en la esquina," ordenó el orco.

Ellos se miraron entre si y lo hicieron. Varios orcos más entraron en la habitación y les obligaron a acostarse en las mesas de piedra, atándolos a ellas.

Atavus observo horrorizada como sus amigos cumplían. Quería gritarles que pelearán. No quería permitirle que ganase ese tipo de control sobre ella, pero permaneció en silencio. "Bueno, ¿no es esta una gran reunión?" le susurró él en el oído.

"Tú dime," siseó ella en respuesta.

"Oh, lo olvide. Tú no puedes verlos. ¿Por qué no le dicen hola a su querida amiga para que pueda saber que están aquí?" les sugirió en un tono bastante animado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. "No. Ustedes no quieren hablar, ¿eh? Eso esta perfectamente," dijo empujando a Atavus a la mesa a la que estaba atado Legolas. "Extiende tu mano, querida hermana, y encuentra lo que finalmente te romperá en pedazos."

Ella se negó a moverse, no tenía que sentirlo para verlo así. Sacudió su cabeza. Cuando él vio que ella no iba a obedecer le obligó a la fuerza a poner la mano sobre el rostro del elfo. Ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de Legolas. Sabía que tenía que mantener la fachada así que sintió su rostro como lo haría un ciego. "Legolas," susurró.

Deseaba tanto mirarle a los ojos, pero sabía que se delataría con eso. Oyó el sonido que él hizo en su garganta. "Perdón Atavus, nuestro plan de rescate no fue exactamente como lo pensamos."

"Estel," llamó ella.

"Si, estoy aquí," respondió él.

Ella puso una expresión oscura en su rostro ocultando sus emociones. "Esto no funcionó en Dol Guldur, ¿qué te hizo pensar que funcionaría esta vez?" dijo ella con voz helada.

"Porque esta vez yo no tengo a un Nazgûl sobre mí diciéndome que no los mate. Te romperás justo como lo hiciste en las Montañas Nubladas, esa vez estabas muy dispuesta a darme cualquier cosa para salvarle, lo recuerdo, y lo harás otra vez," se mofó él en su oído.

"Era mi vida lo que tú querías entonces, eso era distinto. La daría con gusto por ellos, pero hay otras vidas envueltas esta vez. No les traicionaré. No te dejaré que los conviertas en lo que tú eres," dijo ella con determinación.

"¿Cómo sabes que ellos no son mejores como orcos?" preguntó él. "¿Por qué querrían ellos permanecer como fenómenos, como tú?

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo lo que él quiere?" ella gritó furiosa. Él la soltó haciéndose para atrás y ella se volteó para enfrentarle, pero aún sin mirarle.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de él?" preguntó Uglúk.

"Van es un chico estupendo, y será un buen sanador algún día, igual que yo," se burló ella, podía oír a Manveri susurrando no una y otra vez, rogándole que no dijera nada que pusiera en peligro al niño.

"Él es un orco," gritó Uglúk.

"Él es un retroceso y quiere permanecer así," le grito ella.

"No," dijo él silenciosamente sacudiendo su cabeza y entonces salió corriendo de la habitación. Los otros orcos que estaban ahí la encadenaron a la pared y se fueron a continuar su trabajo, empujando a Manveri fuera de ahí.

"Esconde a Van, Manveri," susurró sabiendo que los sensitivos oídos de la mujer atraparían sus palabras.

Espero a que los sonidos muriesen y finalmente volteo el rostro hacía sus amigos. Las mesas de piedra estaban puestas en un ángulo que le permitía verles claramente la cara. "Vaya vista que son ustedes dos para unos ojos adoloridos," les miro a cada uno a los ojos con una sonrisa lastimosa. Se rió al ver la expresión de sus rostros al darse cuenta que podía verles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora: **Bueno, les debo una disculpa enorme a todos ustedes... Desaparecí hace meses por mis exámenes y no di señales de vida, pero bueno, les informo que... ya me gradué, no más colegio sino universidad (y se puede agradecer a estos fics mi nivel de inglés) y bueno, estoy contenta por eso y porque estoy de vuelta.

Acerca de Atavus, espero ansiosa sus comentarios de acerca de qué va a suceder con ella y los chicos ahora que les han atrapado, sobre los soldaditos fuera de la ciudad y de Van, el adorable sobrinito de Ata (¿hay alguien que se oponga a ese calificativo para el chico?)

Les debo un capi más y se termina este fic, pero ya voy a revisar que más puedo hacer estas vacaciones para ustedes… ¿Alguna sugerencia? No creo que pueda fics largos porque mi horario de la uni esta un poco... ¿terrible? ¿desordenado? Pero algo me he de apañar en un par de semanas.

Dejo de fastidiarles ahora...

¡Namarië!

Ghani


	7. Secretos Revelados

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Tolkien, excepto Ata y sus demás creaciones.

**Secretos Revelados**

"Puedes ver," dijo Aragorn sorprendido.

"Si, puedo ver. Pero es mejor que él no lo sepa," comentó ella señalando la puerta por la que acaban de salir los orcos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Legolas

"La sangre es misteriosa Legolas," respondió Atavus sin querer entrar en una larga discusión acerca de haber sido golpeada otra vez. Estaba cansada de ser golpeada.

"¿Qué sucede aquí Atavus¿Qué estabas diciéndole de otros?" preguntó Aragorn sin estar muy seguro de haberle oído correctamente.

"Parece que sin la influencia de Sauron todos los nuevos niños orcos nacen como Retrocesos. Uglúk los esta recolectando, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin importar la edad. Por lo que me han dicho hay muchos guardados en los niveles inferiores. La mujer que estaba aquí antes es una, y así mismo el hijo de Uglúk." Era duro para Atavus pensar que el monstruo de su hermano tenía un hijo, especialmente que fuese el maravilloso niño que ella había conocido, pero era así y tenía que ser dicho.

Las noticias impresionaron a Aragorn y a Legolas. "¿Por qué los quiere¿Y qué quiere de ti?" pregunto Aragorn, "¿Y por qué demonios no esta muerto? Recuerdo que dijiste que su pulmón estaba perforado. Eso debió matarle. Sabíamos que había una oportunidad que sobreviviese, pero nunca más oímos de él y yo supuse que estaría muerto".

Atavus bajo la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada. Ella no les había contado que él había matado el wargo después de que ella escapase de las cuevas en las Montañas Nubladas. No había querido dejarles saber que había tenido la oportunidad de terminar con él definitivamente, pero que no la había tomado. Ella era la responsable y les debía la verdad.

"El esta vivo porque yo no tuve el estomago para terminar con él cuando tuve la oportunidad," susurró, oyó a Legolas dar un grito apagado ante su confesión. "Yo no les conté todo, cuando el wargo me mordió no fue mi habilidad lo que me salvo. Ni siquiera suerte. Fue Uglúk. Tiro mi cuchillo y mato al wargo, entonces colapso. Estaba desarmado y cuando saque mi cuchillo del wargo pude haberlo terminado fácilmente, pero simplemente no pude. Supongo que lo deje para probarle que no soy como él. Pero vio mis ojos y notó que estaba cambiando. No sé como sobrevivió a la herida que le di, pero ahora cree que sé como cambiar a los Retrocesos a orcos, como yo casi cambié. Supongo que cuando lo deje ahí sabía qué el sobreviviría, solo que no pude llevarme a eso. Ahora veo el error que cometí," dijo ella terminando su explicación y suspiro profundamente. Se sentía horrible por no haberles dicho eso hacía tantos años, pero también se sentía aliviada de no llevar más el secreto.

"No Atavus. Si lo hubieses matado mientras estaba desarmado tú nunca habrías sido capaz de vivir con eso. No eres una asesina. Eso te habría cambiado mucho más de lo que ya te ha sucedido. No te arrepientas de tu momento de piedad," insistió Aragorn sabiendo que ella se estaba culpando a si misma por lo que les estaba sucediendo.

"Ahí esta donde tú no me entiendes Estel. No sé si lo hubiese matado aún cuando él hubiese estado armado. No tengo ningún sentimiento hacía él aún cuando es mi hermano, y me lo he imaginado muerto cientos de veces, pero para ser sincera no sé si podría matarlo aún cuando tuviese que hacerlo. Esta guerra que hemos mantenido por tanto tiempo se ha convertido en una parte de mi vida que si me faltase no sabría que hacer sin ella. Por los Valar, sueno casi tan loca como él." Admitió ella, no había querido admitírselo a si misma, pero era cierto. Cuando ella estaba con el orco, aún cuando el la lastimase se sentía casi cómoda. Disfrutaba hacer comentarios solo para verlo retorcerse.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir acerca de su admisión, ambos sabían que si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de matar al orco la tomarían, pero si él fuese su hermano¿podrían hacerlo?

"Eso no importa ahora Atavus. Necesitamos sacarte a ti y a los otros de aquí¿tienes alguna idea?" sugirió Legolas.

"Pensé que eso era por lo que ustedes dos estaban aquí," contestó ella sarcásticamente.

"Si, originalmente," admitió Legolas. "Pero ya que las cosas no funcionaron como alguien las planeo necesitamos una idea alternativa."

"¡Era un buen plan!" Insistió Aragorn.

"Bueno, si después de dos días no sacamos ninguna forma de salir de aquí o estaremos muertos o atrapados aquí," le recordó Legolas.

"¿Qué?" Atavus no tenía idea de a que se refería.

"Cierto, tú no sabes de esa parte del plan. El Rey de Gondor tiene tropas de hombres atacando esta fortaleza con intenciones de destruirla. Es un sitió con todas las de la ley," dijo Legolas con sarcasmo mirando a Aragorn. Estaban demasiado debajo de la superficie como para oír el sitio sobre ellos.

"Era un buen plan," siguió insistiendo Aragorn. "O lo habría sido si no nos hubiesen capturado."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la loca Universitaria:**

Pues si, con esto termino este periodo… Demoradísima y sintiéndose más eufórica que desde hace un par de meses (¡Empecé clases!!!) Es raro sentirse así, pero es un cambio. Termine en nivel 7 de Inglés, ojala no me cambien de nivel, pero da igual porque al final aprobé los seis requeridos por mi facultad. Informadas de uno de los principales cambios en mi vida, disculpen que no haya respondido a los reviews y que me demore un poco… A ver si un día le robo tiempo a algo para seguir con esto pronto, falta hasta el capitulo once (por dios TT extraño mi tiempo de colegio, tenía más tiempo en el colegio pero me encantan mis clases en la uni!)

Namarië

Ghani

Nota: Igual espero sus comentarios… y Pau, insísteme que actualice¿si? Para tener algo de vida por mi cuenta jaja Besos guapas!


	8. Tiempo de Juegos en el Calabozo

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, seguir repitiendo lo mismo. Nada de esto me pertenece por mucho que lo desee… Aunque si fuese Tolkien tendría mucha plata, pero si fuese Tolkien estaría muerta o.O Mejor no ser la dueña, ¿verdad? Y si fuese Melissa igual no sería la dueña de los personajes de Tolkien… aunque Ata es muy guapa y lista, ¿no?

**Tiempo de Juegos en el Calabozo**

Habían estado hablando en tonos bajos cuando Atavus les cortó con un 'shhhh'. "Está viniendo. Podría reconocer esos pasos en cualquier lugar," giro su cabeza hacia un lado curiosa, oyendo algo más. "Manveri está con él," susurró. En silencio rezó para que Manveri haya podido encontrar a Van antes que su padre.

Él empujo a la mujer dentro antes de entrar él. Atavus mantuvo su mirada hacía el frente y vacía, pero podía ver la ira escrita en su rostro.

"Estate en esa esquina y no hagas ruido," le gruño a Manveri, y entonces giro su atención a la otra mujer. "Pareces saber tanto de mi hijo, hermana. Entonces dime, ¿dónde está él?" le gritó.

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en los labios de Atavus al oírle. "Ahora veamos, ¿cómo debería saberlo, hermano? He pasado esposada a esta pared todo el día, tú lo sabes. No es como si pudiera alejarlo con mi espíritu," le reprendió con voz dulce.

A pesar de su mirada vacía ella podía ver sus labios empezar a temblar ante la rabia reprimida. Trato de no sonreír aún más.

Ella estaba con una fuerte guardia, no pudo esconderlo. Y a pesar de eso no puede encontrárselo por ningún lado," dijo él acercándosele más. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Manveri no lo había escondido, pero él no estaba. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? Ella reviso los recuerdos de su propia infancia en la fortaleza. Simplemente habían demasiados lugares donde podría esconderse un niño.

Uglúk observo el juego de las emociones en su rostro, podía verle morder su labio inferior en su concentración. Era bueno leyendo a sus prisioneros, y también recordaba los lugares en los que ella se había escondido de sus captores orcos siendo niña. Ellos nunca la encontraban, hasta que ella lo dejaba por agua o comida. Si alguien sabia donde podría haberse escondido Van, sería ella. "Dime," siseó moviéndose tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro.

"Me temo que estas preguntándole a la persona equivocada. ¿Por qué no tomas un grupo de búsqueda?" le sugirió.

"No es la respuesta que yo quería oír," dijo él dándole una cachetada. Su cabeza se volteó de golpe hacía un lado por la fuerza del cachetazo. Ella lamió su labio y sintió el sabor de sangre del lugar donde se había lastimado. Ella siguió mirando hacia al frente ausente.

"Perdona, pero es la única que conseguirás," siseó de vuelta ella.

Él alzo la mano la mano para golpearla otra vez, pero se lo pensó mejor y se volteó hacía las dos figuras sobre las mesas de piedra. "Supongo que serán necesarias otras formas de persuasión."

Atavus pudo ver hacía donde él caminaba y percibió un sentimiento de enfermedad en la boca del estómago. "Oh, ¿acaso esto significa que estábamos jugando? Yo siempre he disfrutado nuestros jueguitos," le molestó intentando regresar la atención del orco a si misma.

Él se rió entonces. "No funcionará esta vez, hermana. Yo conozco tus trucos. Ahora es tiempo de que tus amigos también jueguen, solo siéntate ahí y escucha. Lo disfrutarás." Se acercó a las mesas y se detuvo entre ellas mirando al elfo y al humano. "Me pregunto, ¿con quién debería empezar? Fuiste algo realmente parcial con el elfo la última vez." Dijo sacando la daga y recorriendo con la punta la piel descubierta de la mandíbula Legolas, haciendo un pequeño corte ahí del que surgió sangre brillante inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué no me desatas y vemos que tan bueno eres con ese cuchillo?" sugirió Aragorn tratando de desviar la atención del orco de su amigo. "Oh, pero eso ya lo hicimos una vez y tú al final tú saliste perdiendo, ¿no?" terminó su mofa.

El orco se volteo y fijo en él sus ojos furibundos. Recordaba su casi derrota a manos del humano. Eso no sucedería otra vez. "Pero entonces hermana, he oído que viviste muchos años con los humanos. Tal vez tu corazón guarda a este en un lugar especial. Después de todo, él te rescató de Dol Guldur." Le sonrió al humano y paseo su daga por su brazo, por la sorpresa este hizo un sonido de dolor ahogado en su garganta.

Atavus quería gritar, pero sabía que aún no podía revelar su secreto, pero oyó el sonido. "Déjalos fuera de esto Uglúk, esto es entre tú y yo."

"Oh, pero si ellos se metieron solos en esto cuando decidieron entrar en mi hogar y espiar para tratar de llevarse mi legítima posesión, tú." Dijo el orco en un tono dulce, "así que, ¿Cuál quieres verme torturar? Es tan difícil elegir… Ahora que lo pienso el humano te cambio su amigo por ti en las cuevas. Tal vez el afecto no es tan grande como pensé." Ella podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Aragorn, pues este nunca se había perdonado dejarla ahí en vez de Legolas.

"Sabes perfectamente que yo fui quien se cambió por el elfo. El humano no estuvo envuelto en esa decisión. Definitivamente a ti te gusta cambiar los eventos para que calcen en tu ya retorcida mente, ¿eh?" Su rabia estaba sacando lo mejor de si misma, podía sentir su sangre hervir y pulsar en sus oídos. Si no era cuidadosa pronto cometería un error.

"Tú ves las cosas a tu modo, yo las veo al mío. Ahora veo que sientes una gran cantidad de dolor por tus dos amigos." Dijo volteándose hacía Legolas y recorriendo su estomago con su cuchillo. Ella podía verlo, pero Legolas no hizo ningún ruido así que ella sabía que no podía reaccionar. "Tú sabes que hay algo que aprendí siendo muy joven acerca de los métodos de tortura. Algunas veces no es necesario ceñirse a los métodos usuales," sonrió y cortó la parte superior del muslo derecho de Legolas. Otra vez ella se mordió la lengua e intentó mantener la expresión de su rostro en blanco. "Ya vez que ciertos seres, como tu amigo elfo, tienen una alta resistencia para el dolor." Sonriendo paso el cuchillo a lo largo del otro muslo. Ella podía ver la sangre empapar sus pantalones y túnica, pero se mantuvo como una estatua. Silenciosamente, dentro de su cabeza deseo que Legolas hiciese algún ruido para que ella pudiese romper su propio silencio. "Así que tienes que acudir a otros métodos, no tan comunes." Hizo un último corte a través del pecho del elfo y entonces regreso su cuchillo a su funda.

"¿De qué estás hablando Uglúk? Estoy cansada de este juego," rompió su silencio. Legolas nunca les había contado que le hizo gritar en las Montañas Nubladas, pero empezaba a pensar que pronto lo descubriría.

"Esto," dijo el orco sosteniendo un bolsito de cuero. Notó que Legolas estaba mirando al techo fijamente. Sabía que él conocía el contenido del bolsito, pero también sabía que él no haría ningún ruido ni se movería. "Esto es sal simple, usada para sazonar la comida. Pero tiene varios usos que pueden ser muy útiles en ciertos momentos." Paso un poco de sal a su mano y la sacudió sobre la herida en el estomago de Legolas. Atavus pudo ver la expresión adolorida en el rostro de su amigo y supo que era un dolor intolerable.

"¡Orco asqueroso! ¡Déjalo en paz!" Gritó Aragorn luchando contra las tiras de cuero que lo sostenían contra la mesa, él también podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Legolas.

Legolas sabía que Atavus podía ver el dolor que sentía así que realmente no importaba si gritaba o no, pero ya había caído una vez ante esa bestia asquerosa y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediese otra vez. Se negaba a hacer ningún sonido que le diese al orco la satisfacción que buscaba. Él era más fuerte y había enfrentado males peores que ese antes, no caería otra vez.

"¿No estás de humor para hacer ruido esta vez, elfo?" preguntó el orco poniendo sal en la herida del pecho y usando la palma de su mano para introducirla en la piel abierta. Podía sentir como el humano detrás luchaba en vano para liberarse de las ataduras.

Manveri permanecía de pie en la esquina, presa de la impresión que le causaba la vista ante ella. Podía tratar de ayudar del elfo, ¿pero qué conseguiría ella con eso? Terminaría o muerta o atada a la pared junto a Atavus y entonces, ¿quién buscaría a Van? Debía encontrar a Van primero. El niño era como un hijo para ella y él la necesitaba.

Atavus miró horrorizada como el orco repetía el tratamiento con el muslo izquierdo de Legolas. Podía ver el dolor puro en sus ojos y no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas. No podía aguantarlo más, podía sentir cómo perdía el control sobre su sensibilidad. "¡Por favor hermano, detente!" le rogó. Entonces él le regreso a ver y observo que una mirada suplicante había remplazado a la ciega de antes. Podía ver cómo sus ojos iban de él hacia el elfo y de regreso otra vez.

Dejo caer la bolsa de sal y camino hacía donde ella estaba. Atavus dejo caer su cabeza notando que se había delatado, pero no permitiría eso. Él la tomo por el cabello y tiro hacía atrás, levantando su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Él no hizo ruido. Tú puedes ver." Sus ojos calvados en los de ella y su rostro separado del de ella por no más de unos centímetros.

Ella sabía que no podría engañarlo más. "Así que puedo, imagina eso." Le dijo fingiendo maravillarse.

"¿Por cuánto has estado engañándome?" le exigió.

"Tal vez unos pocos minutos, tal vez todo el tiempo. Nunca lo sabrás," respondió dulcemente.

"Uno de estos días voy a matarte hermana," gruñó.

"Sé que lo harás, pero no antes de que yo lo haga," dijo usando el tono dulce otra vez.

Atavus se sorprendió al ver que él la dejaba y se iba del calabozo sin decir otra palabra. Miro a la puerta por donde él se había hacía tan solo unos momentos. ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de sorprenderla?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, bueno, bueno, supongo que me merezco el jalón de orejas más grande de la historia… Mi única excusa es haber entrado a la uni lo cual no es una buena excusa, no me hace quedar bien de ninguna forma jeje No sé imaginan que feo es quedarse pintando hasta pasada la media noche, pero curiosamente, estoy muy feliz con mi carrera (no me arrepiento de no haber seguido lenguas o literatura, ¡aunque me muero de ganas de intentarlo!) Pero dejando de ponerles el chisme… ¿Dónde creen que se ha metido Uglúk? ¿Por qué creen ustedes que se cabreo tanto con Ata pero no le pegó ni nada por el estilo? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Van? Si Uglúk se fue… ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí solitos? xD podría seguir mi línea de pensamiento hasta relatarles el siguiente capi, pero mejor no… ;) no quiero arruinarles la diversión. Pero al menos les contaré que la historia no termina en este fic, jejeje, la lucha entre esos dos creo que es **eterna**!!! Se aman-odian, ¿no? Por qué sino, ¿con quién se pelean?

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo… Voy a llamar otra vez a los del servicio del Internet para ver que mismo pasa con esto… Se me fue y mi exposición sigue en 'stand by' ¬¬

¡¡Se me cuidan mis niñas hermosas!!

¡Namarië!

Dark Ghani


	9. La Ira de un Hermano

**La Ira de un Hermano**

"Manveri, por favor, ayúdale" Atavus asintió hacía Legolas. Podía ver la mirada de shock en los ojos de la mujer.

"Nunca antes me había hecho mirar," susurró, "Es más duro que ser torturado."

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé" Atavus cerró los ojos al regresar todos los recuerdos de ver a sus amigos ser torturados. "Por favor Veri, él necesita ayuda," le suplicó.

Manveri salió de golpe del aturdimiento en el que estaba, se acercó a dónde el elfo estaba atado a la mesa.

"¿Puedes desatarle Veri? Estel es un curador, él puede ayudar a Legolas," sugirió Atavus.

"Okay," accedió un poco reluctante desatando a Aragorn, quién en de inmediato estuvo junto a su amigo. "Traeré lo que vas a necesitar."

Atavus odiaba la mirada que estaba en los ojos de Manveri, ella estaba preocupada por Van, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo encontrarle. Y ahora estaba ayudando a gente en la que realmente no confiaba.

Aragorn desato a su amigo y entonces revisó las heridas. "Sé cuanto lastima esto, Legolas, pero ciertamente la sal puede ser una cosa buena. He oído de gente que la usa para curar heridas."

Legolas habló por primera vez desde que empezó la tortura. "Eso es bárbarico Estel."

"Yo sé, pero funciona. ¿Atavus, estás bien?" Deseaba poder ir a chequearle también, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Legolas como para dejar su lado.

"Nunca he estado mejor," le sonrió.

"¿Qué clase de juegos has estado jugando con él?" No entendía las bromas que había escuchado correr entre la mujer y el orco.

"Es la única que nos esta manteniendo vivos. Tengo que mantener a Uglúk un poco fuera de balance para reducir el daño que hace. Se enoja lo suficiente conmigo para golpearme y luego sale enfuruñado. Lo hace casi todo el tiempo. Mientras siente que él tiene el control continua los métodos de tortura, pero cuando le hago enojar lo suficiente pierde el control y se larga." Explicó las pautas que había establecido con su hermano.

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme que tanto control tiene actualmente el orco, más bien suena a que tú estas haciéndole hacer lo que quieres. Pero, ¿cómo le conoces lo suficiente para entender sus maquinaciones internas?" Pregunto Aragorn sosteniendo un trapo encima de una de las heridas de Legolas que sangraba más que las demás.

"Porque el piensa como yo," respondió ella irónica.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Legolas mirándole.

"No, no lo estoy haciendo. Soy la misma, tengo todo el control hasta que empiezo a perder las riendas de mi temperamento. Si llega demasiado lejos me aparto para recomponerme y él hace lo mismo." Ella no les dijo que estaba planeando pincharle tanto que él cometiese un error. Sabía que su plan podía terminar favoreciéndoles o le llevaría la muerte. De cualquier forma se guardaría la idea para si misma.

Pero sus amigos eran más perceptivos de lo que ella habría esperado. "¿Y qué pasaría si una de estas veces el no se retira?" preguntó Legolas.

"Bueno, él cometerá un error," sugirió Atavus.

"O tal vez te matará," sugirió también Aragorn, furioso de que ella se pusiese en tal peligro para tomar la oportunidad de que el orco se equivocase.

"Es todo lo que tengo por ahora Estel. Si tienes una idea mejor, me encantaría escucharla," terminó ella.

En ese momento Legolas se sentó muy alerta. "Los orcos están regresando."

Atavus esforzó sus orejas. Podía oír muchos pasos acercarse. "Hay al menos diez," susurró. Vio a sus amigos tensarse, las estadísticas estaban contra ellos. Escaneo la habitación pero no pudo encontrar nada que pudiese ser usado como un arma. Las armas de Aragorn y Legolas habían sido retiradas de la habitación antes. "No puedes pelear con ellos.

"Podemos intentar," dijo Legolas un poco tembloroso al levantarse y moviéndose hacia donde ella estaba esposada a la pared, colocándose entre él y la puerta. Aragorn se le unió. Y ella, aunque estaba conmovida de que ellos quisieran protegerle deseaba patearles por ser tan tontos.

Mientras los orcos entraban a la habitación ellos no se movieron. Las criaturas se colocaron a un lado de la habitación mirando a los amigos, sin moverse aún. Uglúk entro al final a la habitación, comentando la vista que tenía ante sus ojos: "¿Qué creen que pueden hacer ustedes dos contra todos nosotros? ¿Creen que la están protegiendo? Pues no, solo están matándose a si mismos."

"No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de morir. Puede que ella sea tu hermana por sangre, pero es nuestra por el corazón," se mofó Aragorn que vio pasar a la ira por el rostro del orco.

"Entonces, que así sea. Sométanlos," ordenó el orco.

Los orcos se apresuraron a seguir sus ordenes, atraparles pero asegurándose de no matar al par. En cambio Aragorn y Legolas no tenían esos reparos en lastimar a los orcos. Habían dejado a cinco inconcientes antes de que los otros cinco les dominasen y les regresasen a las mesas de piedra para atarles otra vez.

Uglúk echó a los orcos de la habitación. "¿Acaso ella vale todo esto?" le pregunto a Aragorn parándose junto a él.

"Si no fueses un monstruo sin corazón ya sabrías la respuesta a eso, bestia." Respondió el humano luchando contra las correas que le sostenían. Estaba tan cerca que si sus manos hubiesen estado libres habría podido estrangular al orco.

Uglúk agarro el cabello de Aragorn manteniendo quieta su cabeza, acercando la suya hasta estar a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. "Luego me dices si sientes lo mismo después de lo que yo termine contigo," susurró jalando el cabello y golpeando su cabeza contra la piedra.

El tan solo escupió al rostro del orco. "¿Por qué no me desatas y dejamos esto claro de una vez por todas?"

Uglúk se limpió el rostro antes de responder, "Oh, no, eso arruinaría toda mi diversión," dijo sonriendo y entonces estampo su puño contra el estómago de Aragorn.

"Ya me lo decía yo," dijo Aragorn cuando recupero el aliento.

"Detente Uglúk, ¿qué estas sacando de esto? Para este momento ya estás seguro que no te diré lo que necesitas saber," gritó Atavus esperando desviar su atención de sus amigos.

"Estoy haciéndolo por el puro placer de hacerlo, hermana querida." El orco volteo el rostro hacia ella y entonces vio en sus ojos que él ya no estaba intentando conseguir información, solo estaba castigando. Se había roto, pero no se había equivocado aún.

Había conseguido lo planeado, pero no estaba funcionando como lo habría deseado. "¿Entonces ya no es más divertido jugar conmigo?" se mofó ella, deseosa de intentar cualquier cosa por aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivir.

"Eso no va a funcionar hermanita, él se lo ha ganado," sonrió con malvad y se volvió a seguir golpeando el pecho de Aragorn.

"Entonces eres un cobarde," dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchase. Él lo hizo y dejo de golpear al humano, pero no se volteo de inmediato. "No puedo creer que te haya estado comparando con uno de nosotros," dijo como si estuviese hablando para si misma.

"Un fenómeno como tú," bufó Uglúk.

"Si, cómo yo. ¿Acaso no eres listo? La mayor parte de orcos no lo son, considerando el hecho de que te herí lo suficiente para matarte y sigues vivo, me pregunto si tus habilidades curativas no serán tan avanzadas como las mías. Quitando la pinta, te pareces más a un Retroceso que a un Orco." Dijo las palabras como una acusación, queriendo encender su temperamento aún más.

El se volteó rápidamente y con un par de zancadas estaba dónde ella estaba colgando. "Nunca me digas algo como eso," dijo tomando bruscamente su barbilla y sacudiéndola.

"Si el zapato calza," respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Es que no entiendes la posición en la que tú y tus amigos están, niña?" gritó y le dio la vuelta. "Déjame enseñarte algo," rápidamente le quitó las esposas de las manos y entonces le arrastro hasta la mesa donde se encontraba atado Legolas. Notó que él tenía problemas para mantenerse conciente.

"Déjala ir," dijo Legolas luchando contra las cintas de cuero y contra su propia debilidad.

"Mírale, Atavus," dijo Uglúk forzándole a reclinarse sobre la mesa y el rostro de su amigo. "Él va a morir," gruñó el orco sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Entonces la arrastro hasta la otra mesa, estaba intentando luchar contra él, pero su hermano era mucho más fuerte que ella y su furia estaba reforzando su fuerza. Le obligó a inclinarse sobre Aragorn, como lo había hecho con Legolas, "y él va a morir."

El tiro de ella y dándole unas vueltas para tirarla los pocos metros que la separaban de la pared. Se golpeó con tanta fuerza que perdió el aliento, "y tú vas a morir." Y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse se agacho a golpearle en las costillas. Ella nunca había visto tal rabia en él antes, normalmente ella podía aguantar en una pelea de puños, pero parecía que a él no le afectaban sus golpes de ninguna manera.

El la empujo al suelo y con saña empezó a patearle, podía oír los gritos furiosos de sus amigos, pero más que eso podía oír las palabras que Uglúk pronunciaba una y otra vez mientras le golpeaba. "Todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir." No podía estar segura, pero pensó para si misma que aunque el podría haber estado hablando de aquellos en la habitación en realidad estaba hablando de su raza en general. Porque ellos iban a morir. Y ya no habría más pequeños orcos para reemplazarles. Porque lo sabía era algo de lo que no estaba segura, pero si lo estaba sobre su significado.

Empezó a perder la conciencia y dio la bienvenida al alivio del dolor, pero oyó una voz inesperada que la regreso a la realidad. Era la vocecita chillona de un niño.

"¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Vas a matarla!" ella volteo el rostro hacia la voz y vio a Van parado en la puerta. "Por favor, no la mates," podía ver cómo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Uglúk dejo de patearla y se volteo a mirar a su hijo. Ella notó que él no sabía que decirle al niño.

Van corrió a donde ella se había acurrucado en el piso. Le paso los brazos alrededor, poniéndose entre ella y su padre. SE volteo entonces desafiante hacia el orco. "Si vas a matarla, tendrás que matarme a mi también."

"No Van," ella trato de apartarlo de su padre, pero el pequeño no se movería.

El alzo la barbilla mirando directamente a su padre. "No me importa morir, padre, pero nunca seré como tú. Odio lo que tú eres. Y te odio a ti."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Ghani:

Suenan los tambores del misterio… y me pregunto que pensarán ustedes que Uglúk va a hacer ahora que Van llego para proteger a su tía, aunque él amenace con matarle... Bueno, no le ha amenazado, solo les mira shockeado. Quisiera que antes de dejar review aquí dejen un review en el capi anterior para ver como se desarrollan sus criterios de la historia y los personajes jeje No sé, pero al final, los reviews son suyos y de ustedes depende dar una critica de ese estilo o lo que sea…

Por cierto, ¿dónde se metió Veri? ¿Y dónde andaba Van que desapareció así como así y ahora anda rondando las celdas otra vez? Y una pregunta de esas raras: ¿Cómo creen que Atavus y los chicos van a salir de Minas Morgul? Me da curiosidad saber que teorías tienen ustedes…

Cuídense mis queridas lectoras y gracias a una nueva lectora, que creo que se leyó los fics de un tirón jeje, aunque, les aviso otra vez. Melissa no tenía ninguna intención de darle una pareja a Atavus en lo que va de la historia. No sé si cuando se ponga a escribir el siguiente fic quiera hacer algo, siento mucho decepcionarles, pero para ella lo más importante de este fic es la amistad que les une a los chicos y a Atavus. O al menos lo era hasta la última vez que hablamos que fue hace algún tiempo ya.

A mi me importa Atavus en si, como personaje y no necesariamente emparejada. No niego que sería lindo que algún día encuentre una pareja, pero al menos no va a morir aún. Así que tranquilícense, aún hay Ata para rato y sin que ella muera.

Gracias a todas,

Namarië

DarkGhani


	10. La Visión Promesas

**La Visión**

Minas Morgul solo tenía una fuente de agua limpia. Manveri entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba el pozo,el cual era en realidad un agujero vertical que iba desde los niveles superiores hasta cientos de metros por debajo del último nivel donde se encontraba un manantial. Cada piso tenía acceso al pozo, casi todo el piso estaba abierto para dejar el agua caer, solo tenía un pequeño reborde recorriendo las paredes. Dejo caer el balde que llevaba atado con una cuerda al manantial que corría allá abajo.

Su mente recorrió los eventos que se desarrollaban en su vida en aquellos momentos mientras traía el balde de vuelta. Quería ayudar a Atavus y a sus amigos, pero siempre había cuidado a Van y a los otros Retrocesos. Aparte ¿que podía hacer ella contra los orcos? Estaba demasiado confundida.

Se quedo mirando la pared del otro lado del pozo, estaba arrodillada subiendo el balde cuando comenzó, los ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras la visión se apoderaba de ella.

Van estaba arrodillado frente a Atavus, mirando a su padre. Se distinguía que ella había sido golpeado brutalmente.

"No me importa morir, Padre, pero yo nunca seré como tú. Odio lo que eres y te odio a ti," se podía oír como la vocecita temblaba al pronunciar las palabras.

Entonces su visión cambió hasta el punto de vista del niño, podía ver la mirada furibunda en el rostro del orco y su mano levantarse para golpear al niño. Sintió el golpe como si le hubiese golpeado ella misma, pero entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo apartaban del orco y un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el orco. Vio como Atavus aterrizo sobre el orco golpeando su cara con los puños, cómo consiguió la fuerza para hacerlo era un misterio para Manveri, pero observaba con horror como el orco recuperaba el control y la retenía contra el piso.

Pudo ver como la sangre salpicaba la pared más cercana y la mirada de locura en los ojos del orco. Las palabras del chico le habían hecho explotar, podía oír los gritos del hombre y del elfo desde las mesas, pero nada le detenía, y entonces sacó el cuchillo y lo colocó sobre la mujer indefensa.

Quería gritar, pero no podía hacer nada para detener lo que estaba viendo, no podía controlar el pequeño cuerpo desde el cual observaba todo el horror. El cuchillo se clavó profundamente en el pecho de Atavus y vio como la luz se desvanecía de sus ojos, el movimiento de su pecho se detuvo. Estaba muerta.

El orco se levantó sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo inerte y se volvió hacía el niño.

Manveri oyó el balde golpear el agua, sus ojos se aclararon y tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que poseía para evitar caer al manantial.

Se tocó el rostro y sintió liquido en él, casi esperaba que fuese la sangre que corría en el rotro del niño dónde el orco le golpeó, pero eran sus lágrimas. Se levantó y miró el pasillo que llevaba hacía las cámaras de tortura, empezo a correr rogando llegar al lugar antes que fuese tarde.

Se detuvo abruptamente al entrar a la habitación, se veía la espalda del orco con la mano levantada, pero no podía saber si aún sostenía el cuchillo, mas no miró alrededor, no quería ver el cuerpo de Atavus, o el dolor en el rostro de sus amigos, sólo sabía que debía salvar a Van a cualquier costo.

Vió la espada corta del orco colgada a su costado, se acercó y en un movimiento la sacó de su vaina, él lo sintió y se dio la vuelta para verla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápdio y ella lo atravesó por el pecho. Aulló de dolor e ira mientras ella hundía la espada hasta la empuñadura, pero olvidó soltarla mientras él caía de espaldas y cayó con él.

Sobre el cuerpo del orco vio el shock en el rostro de Van, estaba vivo y bien, y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento. Pero se sorprendió de verlo rodeado por dos brazos que lo llevaban atrás confortablemente, su mirada siguió esos brazos hasta los hombros y el rostro. Atavus estaba sentada tras Van, sosteniendo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al niño.

"Pero… pero…" Manveri balbuceaba en shock

Atavus la miró confundida sin entender por que palideció tan súbitamente, "Manveri, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma".

"Le ví matarte," susurró ella.

Atavus y Van se dieron cuenta a qué se refería y se oyó el gemido del niño. Estaba devastado, sabía que Manveri había hecho lo necesario para salvarles, pero aún así el orco era su padre. Había dicho odiarle, pero no era cierto y se sentía mal de que no fuese así.

Atavus no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerle cuando él salió corriendo hacía la puerta.

"¡VAN!" gritó Manveri e intentó atraparlo, pero era demasiado rápido, estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando la habitación empezó a temblar.

Todos pudieron oír cómo empezó, la estructura estaba cediendo por el asalto, Manverí no sabía aún que el ataque había empezado en los niveles superiores y susurró: "¿Qué es esto?" cuando pedazos del techo empezaron a caer a su alrededor.

"Esos son mis hombres destruyendo la estructura", dijo Aragorn, "debemos irnos inmediatamente".

"Pero Van…" Manveri miró la puerta por donde el niño había huido.

"Veri, tú sabes donde están encerrados los demás. Toma las llaves de Ugluk y llevaré a Aragorn y a Legolas contigo. Ellos te ayudarán a liberarles. Yo creo que sé donde esta Van, le encontraré." Dijo Atavus, que sabía donde se hubiera escondido de haber sido el niño.

"No, no puedo dejarle," rogó Veri.

"Veri, no le vamos a dejar. Está molesto, no irá contigo ahora," Atavus no quería hacerle sentir culpable, pero era la única forma de razonar con ella. Tomó las llaves del cinturón del orco y se las pasó a Veri, le ayudó a liberar a sus amigos. Aragorn ayudó a Legolas a caminar, le regresó a ver un momento antes de salir, no muy seguro de cuál sería su idea.

"Te veré afuera. Lo prometo. Por favor Estel, saca a Legolas de aquí," podía notar la dificultad que tenía su amigo para moverse, había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba débil.

"Tienes que cumplir esa promesa, no me hagas volver por ti," le respondió sonriendo.

Le sonrió de vuelta y los empujo para que siguieran.

Dedicó una última mirada al orco, su ira había sido reemplazada por algo que tan solo podía llamar piedad. Las cosas podían haber sido tan distintas, en su corazón sabía que él era un Retroceso como ella, porque aunque su apariencia fuese la de un orco eso no cambiaba lo que había en su interior. Pero años de entrenamiento en el odio de los orcos le habían quitado lo que podría haber sido su única salvación.

Se volteó, alejandose de esa vista por la puerta opuesta a la que sus amigos habían tomado. Conocía todos los escondites en Minas Morgul, los había buscado como niña y sabía que solo había uno en el nivel en el que estaban.

Al entrar en la habitación del pozo observo las paredes hasta que vio lo que buscaba, en una esquina de la habitación había una piedra que ella sabía escondía un agujero como de un metro de profundidad. Recordaba que el pasillo alrededor del agujero era más grande cuando era niña, así que intento acercarse por el otro lado ya que era más ancho.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la pared cuando el lugar empezó a temblar y escombros cayeron desde arriba, rocas que casi le dan. "Ilúvatar, por favor permite que esté en ese escondite," susurró.

Después de que el temblor se detuviese acortó la distancia que la separaba de la piedra y la aparto, se acercó al agujero, se arrodilló y vio algo que se movía al fondo. "Van, cariño, ¿eres tú?" Se introdujo un poco en el reducido espacio y puso su mano sobre el tembloroso brazo del niño.

"Vete. Este es mi escondite," dijo con petulancia, pero se oían las lágrimas en su voz.

"Lo sé, Van, era el mío también cuando era de tu edad, pero es demasiado pequeño para mi ahora," dijo acariciándole. "Sé que te sientes a salvo aquí, pero no puedes quedarte en este lugar. ¿Sentiste ese temblor antes? Todo el techo esta cayendo sobre nosotros, tenemos que irnos."

"No quiero irme," gimoteó el pequeño.

"Pero Van, ¿no quieres ver lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecerte?" Sabía que podía sacarlo del agujero a la fuerza, pero en ese caso perdería su confianza, y después de todo lo que él había pasado no podía hacerle eso.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó intentando contener el llanto.

"Como hermosas tierras, comidas deliciosas, y animales maravillosos que son amistosos," intentó reunir todas las cosas que a un niño pequeño podrían gustarle.

El niño pensó en sus palabras, los únicos animales que había conocido eran los wargos y esos, definitivamente, no eran amistosos. "¿De verdad?"

"Si, de verdad, Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo y te prometo mostrarte todo eso y más," Estaba preguntándose si su estrategia habría funcionado mientras él reflexionaba en silencio, pero se sorprendió cuando él se lanzó a sus brazos casi logrando desbalancearla.

"Vámonos," le susurró desarreglando su cabello, entonces se volteó, pero se le heló la sangre al ver algo que no había esperado.

**Promesas**

Notas de la Autora - Por favor leerlas: Creo que necesito aclarar una pequeña confusión que he creado. He declarado que Uglúk es un Retroceso, y eso ha sacado algunas preguntas. Atauvs, Uglúk y Van tienen la misma sangre en sus venas, medio elfo, medio orco, eso es lo que les da los poderes especiales de curación, pero tienen ligeras diferencias. Atavus y Van tienen predominancia de la parte elfíca, lo que les da esa apariencia, y Uglúk tiene predominancia de la parte orca. Ahora el desbalance de las dos sangres es lo que les da la apariencia en una forma, pero no es drástica. Por eso es que los ojos de Atavus se volvieron negros en "El largo camino a casa". Así, que por ejemplo, si Uglúk tuviese un poco más de sangre élfica en sus venas sus ojos cambiarían a verdes, como los de Atavus, pero eso también negaría sus habilidades curativas como lo hizo con ella. Pero como esta muerto, realmente no tenemos que preocuparnos acerca de eso, ¿o no? ¿Tiene sentido? Eso espero.

Atavus no podía creer a sus ojos. No era posible. ¿Cómo podía seguir vivo? Podía sentir a Van tenso al ver a su padre través del pozo, "Creo que podría haber confirmado," dijo poniendo al niño tras ella.

"Manveri estuvo muy cerca, pero no tocó ni el corazón ni los pulmones," dijo él sacando la espada de su pecho, sus ojos revelaron el dolor y ella le oyó soltar un pequeño gemido. "Aunque no podría decir si hubo algún otro daño".

"No te tomará más curar eso, ¿o si?" Pregunto ella, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

"No, pero ya lo sabías, ¿no?" le preguntó él apoyandose en el marco de la puerta de salida.

Atavus tan solo asintió, "¿Entonces esto es todo? Vas a matarnos o vas a esperar que la cueva lo haga por ti?"

"Me prometiste que yo sería el que te matase, así que realmente tienes que sobrevivir esto," le recordó él, sobre aquel momento cuando él le salvó del wargo mucho tiempo atrás.

"Si, así fue. Pero por alguna razón creo que no nos vas a dejar salir así de fácil."

"Tal vez, si yo voy justo detrás de ustedes," respondió él, con una débil sonrisa.

"Así que yo recibo una espada en la espalda mientras abandonamos este lugar," fue su comentario sarcástico.

"Ese no es mi estilo, me gusta dar la cara a aquellos que voy a matar".

En ese momento otra carga de piedras cayó sobre ellos, Atavus cubrió a Van con su cuerpo, cuando regresó a ver vio a Uglúk tirado en el piso contra la pared. Su corazón se encogió al ver miles de piedras cubriendo la salida. Gimió por la frustración, era demasiado tarde.

El orco se volteó para verlos y siguió la mirada de Atavus, su risa se hizo eco a través del pozo.

"¿Y por qué eso podría parecerte gracioso?" le preguntó furiosa, "Ese era nuestro único escape, parece que vamos a morir juntos de todos modos."

Un lloriqueo salió de la garganta de Van y ella se volteó a consolar al niño, quién estaba asustado. "Lo siento, Van, sé que te prometí sacarte de aquí, pero ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo," le susurró.

"No creo que sea gracioso que estemos atrapados juntos aquí, lo que me parece gracioso es que estemos atrapados aquí y yo sea el único que conozca la otra salida," dijo Uglúk riendo.

"Hay otra salida," continuó ella, escéptica, esperando otra trampa o solo una de sus bromas crueles.

"En la esquina más lejana, a tu izquierda, una de las piedras se hunde en la piedra a la altura del hombro. Si la aplastas, hay un pasaje que te lleva afuera hacía el lado norte de Minas Morgul. Si te llevas el niño contigo tal vez lo logren, están concentrandos en destruir el lado sur y este," explicó.

No estaba segura sobre si debía creerle, pero si había alguna forma en la que pudiera sacar a Van de ahí, lo haría. Caminó hacia la esquina tanteando las piedras hasta que encontró la correcta, entonces la pared cedió y vio que en el pasaje oscuro no había ningún daño aún. Regreso a ver al orco, "Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo".

"Más que yo," fue la respuesta.

Volteo al túnel otra vez. Había estado ahí cientos de veces de niña y nunca supo que hubiera podido escapar si hubiera querido. Y otra vez le miró, "¿Vas a venir?"

"Los bordes son muy estrechos, no podría cruzar hasta allá en el estado en el que estoy," dijo mirando los bordes del pozo.

"Podría ayudarte," le sugirió sin creer sus propias palabras.

"No, porque si ambos caemos, ¿quién sacaría al niño de aquí?" Le dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo, Van estaba parado junto a la pared, mirando el vacío, al escucharle levanto la mirada con una mirada maravillada en su rostro.

"Pero nunca abandonaría este lugar sin ti," dijo Van. Atavus no estaba segura si el niño tenía miedo de estar en problemas o asustado de dejar a su padre atrás.

"No hay problema, yo pertenezco aquí Van. Tú no, ve con mi hermana. Ella te cuidara," el orco apartó la mirada de su hijo. "Ve ahora, es una orden," dijo bruscamente.

Van se alejo de él y empezó a adentrarse en el túnel, pero se dio la vuelta un momento antes de irse. "No te odio, no lo decía en serio," dijo rápidamente, y luego desapareció.

"Lo sé," Atavus le oyó responder en un susurró. Entonces, su voz se volvió más fuerte y le dijo a ella: "Ahora, no te dejes morir fenómeno, recuerda tu promesa".

"La recordaré, … hermano," dicho eso se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar, siguiendo a Van. Habían demasiadas cosas que ella recordaría.

Los orcos habían empezado la huída al empezar a caer la fortaleza, pero casi nunca pasaron al enano y a los hombres que estaban planificando el sitio. Gimli no pudo contener su emoción al ver Aragorn salir cargando a Legolas por la puerta principal de la fortaleza. El elfo estaba ensangrentado, el hombre magullado, pero ambos vivirían. "¿Dónde está ella?" les pregunto buscando alrededor por Atavus, entre al menos las cien personas que lucían como elfos e iban saliendo de la fortaleza, pero no la veía entre ellos.

Aragorn miró a Gimli preocupado, "Ella aún no ha salido, nos tomó mucho liberarles a todos, pero… debió salir antes que nosotros".

"Tenemos que volver," Legolas intentó zafarse del abrazo de Aragorn para volver hacía la fortaleza, pero en ese momento las paredes alrededor de la puerta colapsaron llevandose todo con ellas.

"Si van a regresar, tendrán que excavar mucho, Maestro Elfo," le dijo Gimli con la tristeza cubriendo su rostro.

Manveri había escuchado la conversación, parada junto a Legolas, pero tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito. "No tenemos que regresar ahí. Síganme," susurró tomando el camino hacía el lado Norte de la fortaleza, el cual aún no había sido destruido. Ellos le siguieron.

Al voltear la esquina Van saltó a los brazos de Manveri, Atavus caminaba tras él y le acarició el cabello. "Me alegra ver que todos están bien," sonrió cuando vio a Legolas y Aragorn. Su corazón adolorado se hinchó de placer al ver a aquellos a quienes había extrañado tanto, se lanzó a abrazarles con tanta fuerza que casi les tumba. "Saben que moría por hacer esto desde que llegaron aquí," las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sabía que solo habían sido unos pocos meses desde que salió de Rohan, pero se sentía como una vida entera desde que esas dos personas a quienes ella consideraba su familia más cercana le habían abrazado. Entonces se corrigió a si misma, ahora tenía dos familiares más que cuidar, Van la necesitaría y aún Veri, quién no sabía nada del mundo exterior a Minas Morgul, la iba a necesitar. Y ella también les necesitaba a ellos.

"¿Cómo lograron salir?" les preguntó Veri observando la pared norte hasta encontrar la salida al túnel secreto.

"Tuvimos ayuda," respondió Van sonriéndole a su tía.

Atavus le sonrió también, él iba a estar perfectamente. Había perdido al orco que se llamaba Uglúk ese día, pero había ganado un padre en su corazón. "Si, así fue," susurró.


End file.
